los hermanos Potter
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Ya han pasado 19 años desde que Harry vencio a Voldemort... el hijo de este busca venganza y hacerse mas poderoso, y para estas dos cosas necesita a los hijos de Harry ¿podran cuidarse del mal que los persigue?.Final UP¡
1. La carta de Albus

Los Hermanos Potter

_La carta de Albus_

James Potter era un chico de 13 años pelirrojo, ojos marrones como el chocolate y un poco alto para su edad. Albus Severus era un chico de 11 años con el cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y un poco bajo para su edad. Lily era una chica de 9 años con el cabello negro azabache, ojos marrón chocolate y un poco alta. Ellos tres eran los hijos de Harry Potter el famoso mago que acabo con Voldemort a los 17 años.

Nuestra historia comienza en el 25 de Junio, este era el cumpleaños de Albus, todos en una gran fiesta. Cuando una lechuza negra entro por la ventana con una carta sellada por un escudo de un león, una serpiente, un hurón, y un águila, en el centro de estos cuatro animales había una H. Al ver el sello Albus se quedo petrificado,¿habría ya llegado el momento?.Su madre, Ginny, cogio el sobre y leyó la carta en voz alta:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora:_

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembres. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Danielle Swan,_

_Directora adjunta. _

Cuando termino de leerla Albus no podía creerlo, y su padre, una versión mayor de el (a excepción por los lentes ya que Albus no tenia) lo felicito dándole palmadas en el hombro y todos lo imitaron.

Al otro día James, empezó a molestarlo diciendo que podría quedar en Slytherin, y ahí comenzó la pelea.

-Yo no ire-decía Albus-nunca me quedaría ahí ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, James-

-Pero existe una posibilidad hermanito piénsalo, porque mira tu no eres valiente, como yo, para Griffindor, tampoco muy inteligente que digamos para Ravenclaw y ni pensar leal y trabajador para Hufflepuf entonces ¿Qué queda?...! Slytherin ¡

-James, ya deja de molestarlo-dijo Lily- enserio James, pobre Al…aunque Albus si existe una posibilidad de que quedes en Slytherin, aunque yo no creo que seas tan malo como para quedar allí-

-Es cierto-dijo Albus poniendo una cara de cómo si estuviera pensando-a James, el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Griffindor porque era un Weasley y un Potter, porque si no hubiera quedado en Slytherin-dijo en tono de burla. Y en ese momento James se lanzo hacia Albus empezando la pelea del día.

-¿Quién va ganando Lily?-pregunto Harry entrando en la habitación con indiferencia como si la pelea fuera algo normal.

-Parece, que por primera vez Albus va ganando-dijo Lily y añadió-por cierto ¿ no deberías separarlos antes de que llegue mama?-

-Muy tarde Lily, ya llegue-dijo Ginny detrás de ellos con un tono de voz peligrosamente calmado-Harry cariño tu hija tiene razón¿Por qué no as separado a James y Albus?-

Harry, que estaba buscando una excusa que no fuera tan torpe como la de la última vez, dijo:

-Hola Ginny, cariño ¿no estabas arreglando la cocina?-dijo Harry tartamudeando, la excusa fue la peor que se pudo inventar ya que ellos tenían un elfo domestico y ese era Kreacher.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, .ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER Y JAMES POTTER! VENGAN ACA AHORA MISMO-grito Ginny- tu Harry me vas a explicar porque no detuviste a tus hijos… y ustedes dos me van a explicar porque estaban peleando (otra vez)- dijo señalando a sus hijos.

-Oh, bueno adiós voy a-a ver como le va a Kreacher en en la cocina-dijo Lily en excusa de irse pero…

-Lily Potter, tu también te que das aquí explicándome lo mismo que tu padre-dijo Ginny-Harry tu primero-

-Eh, bu-bueno... Yo em. No los detuve porque em – dijo Harry, pero en ese momento aparecieron Ron, Hermionie, Hugo y Rose. Rose era una chica de 11 años como Albus, era pelirroja, y sus ojos eran castaños y alta. Y Hugo era bajo, pelo castaño y ojos azules.


	2. Familias,Quiddt¡itch y ¿mortifagos?

_Familias, Quidditch y ¿Mortifagos?_

-Hola-dijo Ron simplemente y añadió divertido-¿interrumpimos una charla familiar?

-Hola Ron, Hermionie, no como creen, James, Albus, Lily saluden-contesto Harry también divertido- Bueno le voy a decir a Kreacher que prepare algo de comer… ¿me acompañas Ron?- Ron asintió y fueron en la cocina allí empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Harry, dime la verdad… ¿Por qué te castaste con Ginny?-dijo falsamente serio pero no aguanto y empezó a reírse otra vez-que bueno que cogiste el espejo intercomunicador para llamarme-

-1 me case con Ginny porque la amo- dijo Harry- y 2 gracias por venir eres mi mejor amigo-

-Cuando quieras… no quiero que sufras lo que papa y nosotros sufrimos con mama-dijo Ron poniendo cara de espanto-Ginny cada día mas regaña como ella- Y empezaron a reírse otra vez.

En la sala estaban Hermionie Y Ginny hablando de lo mismo que sus esposos.

-Hermionie en serio todavía no se como lo hacen-dijo Ginny entre enojada y divertida-¿tu si?

-Siento decepcionarte pero no-dijo Hermionie poniendo una sonrisa de inocencia-todavía no puedo creer que cada vez que vas a regañar a Harry y/o James, Lily o Albus nosotros aparezcamos-dijo riendose – Harry Y Ron tienen ese truco desde quinto año cada vez que iba a regañar a uno por sus notas, el otro aparecia y se lo llevaba a practicar quidditch-

En el jardin estaban los 5 niños hablando de cómo era Hogwarts.

-Oye James… y ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer año?, ¿Cuántos amigos hiciste?-pregunto Rose

-Bueno, Rosie, con mi gran sentido del humor me fue bastante bien tanto con profesores como alumnos, e hice tantos amigos que no los puedo recordar a todos-dijo con gran orgullo James- Oigan ¿Ustedes saben porque cada vez mama nos va a regañar aparecen ustedes?-pregunto y lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Rose y Hugo

-Papá dice que como son los mejores amigos tienen una conexión mental-dijo Lily- pero yo no lo creo mama y la tía Hermionie también son las mejores amigas y no tienen esa "conexión mental"-

-Si Lily, tienes razón creo que esos dos tienen algo que quieren ocultar-dijo Rose pensativa, pero cambio el tema- oye Albus ¿como crees que sea Hogwarts?-pero no tuvo respuesta alguna ya que Ted Lupin, entraba por la reja hacia el jardin.Teddy era metamorfomago por eso nadie podía decir su aspecto, pero ese día llevaba los ojos verdes y el cabello negro azulado y un poco largo.

-Hola chicos-saludo Teddy-felicidades Albus y a ti también Rosie ya entran en Hogwarts-dijo-¿Dónde esta mi padrino?

-Hola Teddy-saludo James (para James, Teddy era su héroe)-papa esta adentro… oh ya no-añadió al ver a Harry saliendo por la puerta.

-Hola Teddy- dijo Harry – me gusta como traes los ojos hoy-

-Hola-dijo Teddy y añadió-y solo te gustan porque los traigo igual a ti…hola-dijo al ver a Ron, Hermionie y Ginny-oigan ¿quieren jugar quidditch?

-¡Si!-dijeron todos los niños

-¿Por qué no jugamos todos? Y dos adultos van a cada equipo-dijo Teddy

-Me parece bien tu eres el capitán de un equipo Teddy-dijo Harry

-Esta bien y tú eres el capitán del otro-dijo Ted. En ese momento aparecieron Victorie, Bill, Fleur, Fred (el hijo de george), y George.

-Genial, ya los tenemos a todos-dijo James muy alegre- Oigan ¿quieren jugar quidditch?-

-Claro-dijeron los recién llegados al unísona

-Muy bien… papa es un capitán y Teddy otro- explico Albus- Papa ¿a quien eliges?

-Mmm veamos, me quiero mi como buscador, cazadores Ginny, Albus y Lily, golpeadores Fred y George, y guardián a James-dijo Harry-Teddy tu equipo esta listo, solo tienes que poner a cada uno en su puesto-

-De acuerdo-dijo Teddy viendo que su equipo no era malo-Bueno, Ron guardián, cazadores Victorie, Fleur y Bill, Hugo y Rosie como golpeadores- dijo orgulloso- Hermionie ¿Por qué no eres la arbitro?- a Hermionie no le pareció mala idea y acepto.

Después todos fueron a la cancha de quidditch que había en el centro del Valle de Godric (los muggles no podían verla) y tuvieron su partido. Al final el equipo de Teddy gano con 260 a 250, ya que Harry la atrapo, y su equipo perdía por mucho. El partido había durado varias horas, y ya anochecía, entonces decidieron ir a casa.

Cuando llegaron, vieron la casa completamente destruida y a dos figuras con túnicas negras y mascaras…mortifagos. En ese segundo todos sacaron sus varitas, y empezó el duelo Harry, le dijo a Teddy , Victorie y Fred que se llevaran a los niños a un lugar seguro.


	3. ¿Quien era Voldemort?

_¿Quién era Voldemort?_

El primer lugar que se les ocurrio a los adolescentes, fue la madriguera y fueron alli.

Los niños estaban temblando, cuando la señora Weasley aparecio en la puerta, se asustó al ver la cara que tenian todos.

-Abuela, habian dos encapuchados con mascara en casa y la destruyeron toda-dijo Lily llorando. Cuando la señora Weasley oyo esto se puso palida.

-¿Qué? Teddy, Victorie, Fred diganme que no es cierto-suplico la señora Weasley, pero los tres jóvenes asintieron-

-Ibamos de la cancha de quidditch a la casa de Harry, cuando llegamos, vimos la casa en ruinas y a los de encapuchados. Empezaron un duelo, y Harry nos grito que nos llevaramos a los chicos- explico Teddy- lo que no entiendo, era ¿Quién era esa gente? Y ¿Qué tenia en contra de la familia?-

-Eran mortifagos- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada-cuando naciste hubo una guerra y muchos de nuestros seres queridos murieron alli, por ejemplo : Fred (su tio), tus padres Teddy, severus snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, y muchos mas. Lo que no entiendo, es si Harry mato a Voldemort ¿Qué hacian mortifagos en el valle de godric?- cuando la señora Weasley dijo el nombre de _Voldemort_, le recorrio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que papá mató a Vol… no se que?- dijo Albus poniendose mas palido(si eso era posible)-papá nunca mataria a nadie… ¿o si abuela?-

-No lo mató, exactamente, cuando Voldemort trato de matar a tu padre, el hechizo reboto y le dio a el- dijo la señora Weasley tratando de calmaro, y lo logro.

-Ah, pero ¿Por qué estaban esos dos tipos en casa abuela?- pregunto James- y ¿Quién era Voldemort?-

-Miren chicos, cuando Harry era un bebe de un año, quien-ustedes-saben,trato de matarlo, pero James y Lily(sus abuelos) lo impidieron, dando su vida por el.Por eso fue que cuando quien-ustedes-saben le lanzo la maldición asesina esta seboto en su contra. Diez años después, aparecio otra vez , pero con mucha menos fuerza, pero Ron, Hermionie y por supuesto Harry, lo derrotaron(pero no lo mataron). Después en el segundo año soltaron un basilisco en Hogwarts, pero esta vez quien-ustedes-saben tomo su forma de 16 años como Tom Riddle, y llevo a Ginny a la _Camara de los Secretos, _pero Harry tambien lo vencio esta vez. En cuarto año Harry tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su amigo Cedric y el horrible retorno de Quien-ustedes-saben y no lo pudo derrotar. En quinto, el profesor Dumbledore salvo a Harry de una muerte segura enfrentandose a Quien-ustedes-saben pero no lo mataron. Cuando tenia 17 Harry logro derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Pero todos los seguidores de Ustedes-saben-quien (osea los mortifagos) murieron, o fueron llevados a Azcaban, por eso estoy preocupada- Cuando termino los chicos empezaron a hablar, la señora Weasley estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que una lechuza entro por la ventana.

_Chicos:_

_Ya vengan a casa, los encapuchados se fueron y estamos arreglando la casa. Teddy, Victorie, Fred gracias por cuidarlos._

_Harry_

-Es de Harry,dice que ya pueden irse-dijo la señora Weasley-saludenlos y manden una lechuza cuando lleguen, quiero saber si llegaron bien-

-De acuerdo Molly-dijo Teddy-Adios, gracias-

-Adios abuela-dijeron Victorie, Fred, Albus, Lily, Rose, James y Hugo.

-Adios chicos que descansen- se despidio la señora Weasley.


	4. La carta de la venganza

_La carta de la venganza_

Un rato después, aparecieron en el Valle de Godric. Entraron a la casa que ya estaba reparada.

-Albus, Lily, James que bueno que estan bien-dijo Ginny abrazando a sus tres hijos- gracias muchachos… ¿Adonde fueron?-

-A la madriguera-dijo James enfadado

- ¿Qué te pasa James?- pregunto Harry preocupado. Y cuando se dio cuenta Lily, Albus y James subian las escaleras furiosos, y la misma expresión tenian Rose y Hugo que al igual que sus primos subieron las escaleras furiosos, y sin decirles una palabra a sus padres y tios.

- ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Ron extrañado- ¿Qué nos perdimos?

-Creo que fue la parte en que ustedes cuatro les contaban, que habian derrotado al mago mas poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos-dijo Fred muy serio mirando a todos los adultos y sobre todo a Harry.

- ¿¡Que?! ¿Cómo se entegagon de eso?- pregunto Fleur- ¿Quién se los dijo?

-Los chicos querian saber quienes eran esos tipos, y la abuela les tuvo que contar de Vol…no se que … y como murio- respondio Victorie

-Oh, claro genial ahora voy a tener que contarles que me secuestre yo misma en mi primer año de Hogwarts- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Tranquila Ginny, nos lo dijo del primer año al septimo- dijo Teddy algo burlon- asi que no vas a tener el esfuerso de explicarles eso-

-No puede ser y lo peor de todo no es eso, es como demonios se supone que llegaron los mortifagos aquí, se suponia que los pocos que quedaban vivos estan en Azcaban-dijo Hermionie frustrada- Oye Harry ¿has recibido información de una fuga en Azcaban?-

-No-respondio Harry preocupado- Adios voy a el ministerio, tengo que alertarlos-

-Cuidate- dijo Ginny. Cuando Harry ya se hubo ido por la red flu todos se quedaron hablando.

-Voy a ir arriba los muchachos estan muy callados-dijo Teddy.

-Gracias Teddy- dijeron Ginny y Hermionie a la vez.

Pero cuando Teddy abrio la puerta, los niños estaban leyendo una carta.

- ¿¡Que es eso!?-pregunto Teddy, pero después se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien- ¿Dónde esta Lily?-Hugo, James, Rose, y Albus estaban con una cara muy preocupada.

-Se la lle-llevaron los dos encapuchados-dijo Rose.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!?- exclamo Teddy- GINNY VEN-

- ¿Qué pasa Teddy?- pregunto Ginny preocupada subiendo las ecaleras - ¿Qué es esa carta? Y ¿Dónde esta Lily?-Hasta ahora nadie se daba cuenta de la carta. En ese momento Ginny se la quito a James, y la leyo en voz alta.

_Hola Potter:_

_Bueno como tus hijitos ya te habran dicho tenemos a tu hija.No llames a tus aurores, porque no quieres que tan pequeña e inocente sea torturada. Bueno el hecho es que quiero que nos veamos en Borgin Y Burkes._

_Tom Riddle_

_P.S: Recuerda si te veo con alguien mas tu hija muere._

En ese momento Ginny no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, Hermionie estaba igual, el resto de los adultos tenian caras de horror.

-¿Como que la tienen? No puede ser y si no recuerdan Harry mato a Voldemort- exclamo Ron

-Tienes razon Ron-dijo Bill- puede ser una imitacion pero no estamos seguros diganle a Harry, ademas chicos ¿Cómo eran los que se la llevaron?- En ese momento Teddy, Victorie, Fred y los demas niños no aguantaron la carcajada.

-Que es tan gacioso- dijo Fleur enojada

-Jajajaja es que cuando jajajaja la abuela nos conto lo de ese tipo, a Rose se le ocurrio la idea de hacer una venganza-

_Flash Back_

_Cuando la señora Weasley termino de contar la historia los chicos estaban indignados ¿Cómo era que sus padres les ocultaron todo acerca de Voldemort? Rose tenia una sonrisa de maniatica y le dio señales a sus primos y a Teddy de que se acercaran._

_-¿Qué pasa Rosie?- pregunto Fred_

_- Tengo una pequeña idea de cómo vengarnos de nuestros queridos padres- dijo Rose- ¿Por qué no les damos un pequeño susto?_

_-¿Que tienes en mente?-dijo Albus_

_-Se acuerdan de que la abuela nos dijo que el tipo ese antes se llamaba Tom Riddle ¿cierto?- dijo la pelirroja, y todos asintieron- Bueno cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que parecer furiosos con ellos, excepto Fred, Teddy, y Victorie para explicarles todo, después alguno de ustedes tres dice que quiere ver como estamos, y alguien va a estar econdido en el armario, cuando esa persona venga, después le mostramos una carta que vamos a hacer aquí y que dice que Tom Riddle se a llevado a la persona que esta en el armario. Y se la mostramos a nuestros padres. ¿Qué les parece?-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron los tres Potter._

_-Esta bien-dijo Hugo_

_-Cuenta con migo- dijo Teddy_

_-Bueno- dijeron Fred y Victorie_

_-Bueno- dijo Rose satisfecha- manos a la obra-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

En ese momento, Lily salio del armario y tambien estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Si vieras la cara que pusiste mama- dijo Lily.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo Hermionie, y los Weasley-Granger desaparecieron-

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Bill, y desaparecio con su familia.

-Adios hermanita-dijo George, y desaparecio con su hijo.

-Adios Ginny- dijo Teddy y se fue.

En ese momento, al captar la mirada de su madre, los tres Potter supieron que estaban en problemas al igual que sus primos en ese mismo instante.

-¡JAMES, ALBUS SEVERUS Y LILY POTTER! ¡COMO SE LES OCURRIO DARME ESE SUSTO! ¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO!- grito Ginny furiosa. Pero en ese momento aparecio la salvacion de Lily, James, y Albus… Harry.

-Papaaaaa-gritaron los tres y corrieron a abrazar a su padre-

-Hola… ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto incredulo Harry ya que sus hijos no eran tan cariñosos, excepto en un momento oportuno (para ellos).

-Claro que no ¿Cómo crees?-dijo James.

-Te extrañe papi-dijo Lily abrazando a su padre.

-Y ¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto esta vez Albus.

-De acuerdo, Ginny dime ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry estaba seguro de que sus hijos no les interesaba como le habia ido en el trabajo, y Ginny le dio la "carta".


	5. Los regaños

_Los regaños_

Harry no podia creerlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo la rescataron?, ¿te encuentras bien Lily?-dijo Harry preocupado abrazando a su hija, pero en ese momento por la cara de Ginny supo que a Lily no le habia pasado nada, y que habia quedado como un verdadero torpe.

-Tus hijos, nos hicieron una "pequeña" broma por venganza, por la unica razon de que no les dijimos nada acerca de Voldemort-dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados- escrbieron la carta y Lily se escondio en el armario mientras la leiamos-

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo Harry indignado- y quien fue la mente maestra… ¿James?-

-Papa por sorprendente que lo sea yo no fui (esta vez)-dijo James en su defensa- fue Rose… si no me crees preguntale a mama- añadio ante la mirada desconfiada de su padre.

En la casa de Ron y Hermionie

-¡ROSE Y HUGO WEASLEY, COMO SE LES OCURRIO HACER ALGO ASI!-gritaba Hermionie mientras Ron estaba demasiado convencido de que los chicos tenian razon de vengarce- ¡RON, AYUDAME!-

-Lo siento amor, pero creo que esta vez los chicos tienen razon de vengarce- dijo Ron preocupado por la reaccion de Hermionie que fue mucho, pero mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLES LA RAZON! ¡ESO FUE COMPELTAMENTE IRRESPONSABLE DE SU PARTE, Y A TI SE TE OCURRE DARLES LA RAZON!- grito Hermionie. En ese momento Rose y Hugo se estaban escabullendo de la sala a sus habitaciones en puntillas y lo mas silenciosamente que podian, pero Hermionie los vio y enpeoro su temperamento-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN JOVENCITOS, CON USTEDES NO HE TERMINADO AUN, DIGANME PORQUE HICIERON ESO… SOBRE TODO TU JOVENCITA- grito hermionie, y en la ultima frase señalando a Rose.

En la casa de George

-Fred estoy orgulloso de ti, haces honor a tu nombre- dijo George orgulloso de su hijo por hacer tal broma- ¿en serio fue Rosie la que hizo el plan?- pregunto por enesima vez a su hijo.

-Ya te lo dije papá, que sea hija de la tia Hermionie, no significa que no sea una Weasley- dijo Fred divertido-Ademas, creo que salio en algo a ti papá-

-En eso tienes razon, estoy orgulloso de ti y mi sobrina-dijo Fred quitandose una lagrima falsamente-

En la casa de Bill y Fleur

-VICTOGIE WEASLEY, COMO SE TE OCUGIO HACEG TAL COSA, NOS DISTE A TODOS UN BUEN SUSTO-gritaba Fleur a su hija- CON LAS COSAS DE VOLDEMOG NO SE JUEGA- Victorie habia probado todos sus instinctos veela pero al parecer de veela a veela no se podia hacer nada.

-Mama ya te lo dije, no me parecio justo no haber hecho nada, y ademas ¿Por qué no nos contaron nada acerca de voldemort?-dijo Victorie desesperada-papa por favor, ya me pueden dejar de regañar por algo completamente justo-

-De acuerdo, ve atu cuarto. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Victorie, con cosas de Voldemort no se juega, es un tema muy serio-dijo Bill resignado-¿lo prometes hija?-

-De acuerdo-acepto Victorie,"si nos pasamos un poco"penso y se fue hacia su habitación.


	6. Mortifagos otra vez

_Mortifagos otra vez_

-Ginny, ¿no se te hace raro que todavía hayan mortifagos por ahí?-dijo Harry en tono preocupado. Pero Ginny, no le pudo responder, ya que oyeron un ruido de una ventana que se rompia y tres gritos.-vamos a ver que pasa-dijo tomando su varita, mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Albus, vieron a dos figuras altas, con mascaras y tunicas negras y largas, y una de las figuras tenia a Lily.

-SUELTAME, GRANDISIMO MASTODONTE IDIOTA-gritaba Lily histerica, pegandole al que la sostenia en la espalde pero al parecer no le hacia nada.Y después algo increble paso se escucho como una bomba y hubo una gran cortina de humo y una voz ronca hablo:

-¿Quién hizo eso?-preguntó, Harry reconocio esa voz como la de Fenrir Greyback, que se dio cuenta que ni el ni su compañero tenian vartias, entonces tiraron a Lily al suelo y desaparecieron. Lily se lavanto de un salto y fue directo hacia sus padres.

-¡Papa, Mama!-grito Lily-crei que no volveria a verlos-dijo chillando la chica, pero de un momento a otro su cara cambio de miedo y preocupación a felicidad- ¡Albus! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue increíble- y corrio a abrazar a su hermano.

-Yo, eh, bueno honestamente, no se, pero que bueno que estas bien Lily-dijo Albus aturdido confundido y feliz.

-Oh, mi hermanito esta creciendo-dijo James falsamente llorando- no es cierto, felicidades ya te ganaste un puesto en Griffindor-

-Gracias James- dijo Albus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que habia hecho.

-Bueno Albus, creo que debes estar cansado- dijo Harry orgulloso de su hijo- y tu tambien Lily. Fuiste muy valiente al gritarle y pegarle a un hombre lebo que muerde aunque no haya luna llena-

Lily trago saliva sonoramente, no sabia que habia insultado y golpeado a un hombre lobo que mordia aun que no hubiera luna llena.-Necesito dormir- dijo la pequeña Potter con cara de horror- Oye papa ¿mañana vamos al callejón diagon?

-Claro princesa, tenemos que comprar las cosas de James y Albus-dijo Harry- hasta mañana… descansen-

-Yo tambien meeeeee voy-dijo James bostezando- haaaasta mañana-

-Oh, voy a poner hechizos protectores-dijo Harry dirigiendose hacia el jardin

-Buenas noches,cielo-dijo Ginny dandole un beso en la frente a Albus-te felicito-y salio del cuarto, pero luego volvio y susurro-_reparo-_y la habitación quedo como nueva.

-Adios mamá-dijo Albus y se dispuso a dormir.

En ese momento en el jardin Harry estaba poniendo los hechizos protectores, pero le paso algo que no le habia pasado en 19 años. Su cicatriz ardia horriblemente y empezo a gritar. Pocos segundos después llego Ginny corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

-¡Harry!¡Harry!¡¿Qué te pasa?!-grito Ginny preocupada

-Ayyyyy… mi-mi cicatr…iz me ardeee-dijo Harry con una mano en la frente-Eso…Eso, si-significa que que Voldemort esta cerca-

-Entremos- dijo Ginny y ayudo a levantar a Harry en el suelo, en la habitación Harry se sentia mucho mejor, pero estaba muy debil-oye, ¿Snape no te enseño Oclumancia?- ante ese comentario Harry, no pudo contener una carcajada- ¿Qué?-

-Esque cuando, estaba en una de las clases-empezo a decir Harry- Snape tuvo que salir, y no me resisti a ver en el pensadero. Cuando entre vi a mi padre levantandolo en el aire, y bajandole los calzoncillos. Snape se entero y nunca mas me dio clases-dijo y volvio a reirse y Ginny se le unio. Pero, ya no se sentia tan chistoso se sentia furioso y la carcajada de Ginny se oyo lejana y, como hace 19 años volvio a ver lo que hacia Voldemort.

_-¡TORPES!¡INCOPETENTES!¡COMO FUE QUE UN TONTO NIÑO DE 11 AÑOS NO LOS DEJO!- grito Voldemort, furioso, a Greyback y a un hombre que se llamaba Adificus, tenia los ojos mieles y vacios, con el cabello negro azulado, y parecia de 20 años, ambos temblaban de terror._

_-Mi señor, le puedo explicar, el chico Potter….AAAAAAAHHH-empezo a decir Adificus._

_-¡CRUCIO!-grito Voldemort poniendo toda su furia en el encantamiento. Pero después penso y mas calmado dijo:_

_-Gryback, ¿Quién fue el que hizo explotar la habitación?- pregunto con brusquedad._

_-El chico Potter- respondio Greyback con una voz boba._

_- ¡¿CUAL DE TODOS?! grandisimo tarado, las cinco personas que viste alli eran Potter- dijo Voldemort "¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?"- ¿Cómo era?-_

_-Bueno emm, el chico era de cabello negro azabache, los ojos verdes,y un poquito bajo, y no tenia lentes- respindio Greyback._

_-Mmmmm, curioso es la replica de nuestro "querido" Potter, pero sin lentes- dijo Voldemort pensativo-vayan y traiganmelo, y viendo que los Potter son difíciles de encarar, lleven mas mortifagos. ¡Pero quiero a ese niño!_

-ahhhhhh- grito Harry- quiere a Albus-

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Ginny incredula- ¿Cómo que quiere a Albus? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?-

-Ginny ¿recuerdas cuando me dolia la cicatriz y me iba a la mente de Voldemort?-dijo Harry, y Ginny asintio- bueno, vi a Voldemort ordenándoles a los mortifagos, que le llevaran a Albus, pero el porque no lo se-dijo Harry confundido, preocupado, y furioso, lo ultimo porque no sabia que demonios queria Voldemort con su hijo.

-Voy a terminar de poner los hechizos protectores- dijo Ginny y al ver que Harry abria la boca para protestar añadio- ni se te ocurra estas demasiado debil- y Harry acepto a regañadientes.


	7. sospechas de ustedessabenquien vuelve

_Sospechas de que ustedes-saben-quien regresa_

Al otro dia, fueron al callejón diagon, para comprar las cosas de Albus y James. Todos, en el callejón, los miraban preocupados, y a Harry se le ocurrio el porque. Fue a un estante que vendia "_El profeta"_ y este decia en la primera pagina lo que suponia que diria, tenia la foto de Voldemort, pero de hace mucho tiempo y traia media pagina:

_Sospechas de que ustedes-saben-quien regresa_

_Ayer en el Valle de Godric, nos dicen nuestros informantes de la oficina de aurores, que en la mansión Potter, cuando la familia venia de un partido de Quidditch entre ellos mismos. Vieron la mansión destrosada, y a dos mortifagos alli, por fortuna toda la familia estaba acompañada de los Weasley, y el ahijado de Harry Ted Lupin. Harry logro decirles a su ahijado y dos se sus sobrinos que se llevaran a los mas pequeños. Tras esto lamentamos informarles, que hay sospechas de ustedes saben quien regresa. Pero la oficina de Aurores esta informaday estan investigando el caso._

Después de leer Harry, vio a Teddy entrando en el callejón.

-Teddy-grito James con alegria- ¿¡que haces aquí!? Tu ya saliste de hogwarts- en ese momento Teddy se puso rojo como un tomate. Ese día Teddy traía el pelo rubio, sus ojos casi dorados, y traía jeans rotos, y una camisa rojo.

-Eh, bueno emmmm…yo… ¿Cómo están?- dijo Teddy algo nervioso- ¿vienen a comprar las cosas para Al y James?-

-Sip-dijo James- pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Por qué viniste?- pero su respuesta, llego junto a ellos y tenia el cabello rubio platino hasta la cintura, los ojos azules y aunque no hubiera viento, su cabello ondulaba (ya que era mitad veela).

-Aaaaa ya se porque viniste- dijo Harry en tono pícaro- bueno, vamos tenemos mucho que comprar-

Pero en ese momento, aparecieron 20 mortifagos demasiado jóvenes, entre ellos estaban Greyback y Adificus. Y Harry sabia que era lo que querian, a Albus, capto la mirada de Ginny y supo que tambien pensaba lo mismo, en ese momento hubieron gritos de horror en todo el callejón, entre todo el escansalo Harry llamo a Ron por el espejo comunicador.

-¡RON!¡RON!-grito Harry, y entre todo el alboroto Ron no demoro mucho en contestar.

_-Harry ¿Qué pasa?-_dijo confundido-_ ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?_-

-Hay mortifagos en el callejón diagon- dijo Harry desesperado- quieren a Albus, ven rapido-

_-Ya vamos para alla-dijo Ron y desaparecio._

-¡GINNY!- grito Harry entre la multitud y Ginny aparecio- coge a los chicos y vete a la madriguera-

-Ni se te ocurra pensar, que te voy a dejar solo-dijo Ginny- voy por los chicos los llevo a la madriguera y vuelvo-

-De acuerdo… pero ¿Cómo que vas por los chicos?, ¿no estan con tigo?- dijo Harry que noto que Ginny estaba muy preocupada buscando entre la gente

-Harry, esque cuando aparecieron los mortifagos, la gente empezo a correr y me separe de James, Albus y Lily-dijo Ginny preocupada, pero vieron a sus tres hijos subidos… ¿en la espalda de alguien?


	8. Es la hija de Haggy Potteg sobgeviviga

_ES LA HIJA DE HAGGY POTTEG,SOBGEVIVIGA_

-Oh no-dijo Harry- ya los tienen- pero en ese momento, toda la orden del fénix aparecio, y tambien el ejercito de Dumbledore.

-DEJALOS YA-grito Hermionie y grito-_ALARTE ASCEN…_

-¡NO!- grito Harry, sabia que el rayo podria darle a alguno de sus tres hijos-

-Muy bien Potter- dijo la voz burlona de una mujer-sabes que pondríamos a tus hijitos queridos de escudo ¿no?-Hermionie parecia que se tenia miedo a si misma por lo que habia estado apunto de hacer. Nadie habia visto que Lily templaba como loca excepto Albus y James que la miraban con miedo. En un segundo, todos los vidrios de el callejón diagon, se partieron y se dirigieron a los mortifagos, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, y se desaparecieron. Dejando a una Lily cortada por todos lados con las heridas mas profundas que alguien pudiera imaginar, y ademas, al hacer una magia tan fuerte, se desmayo, a un James casi sin una pierna, pero Albus estaba bien, tenia tan solo unos cuantos arañasos.

-¡LILY!- gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez y corrieron hacia su hija.-Ginny tenemos que aparecernos en San Mungo, tu lleva a James, Ron ¿puedes llevar a Albus?-

-Claro-dijo Ron llendo hacia Al- bueno campeon vamonos- y se desaparecieron Ginny, Harry y Ron.

- ¿Creen que estaran bien?- pregunto Neville

-Albus y James, si- dijo Luna preocupada- pero, pero Lily se veia muy mal-

-Es ciegto- dijo Fleur tambien preocupada- pego, es la hija de Haggy Potteg, sobge vivira-

-Es cierto- dijo George- a Harry lo mordio un Basilisco a los 12 años y sobrevivio, ¿Por qué Lily no lo haría?-

-Vamos, a ver como estan- propuso Hermionie y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y desaparecieron.

En el hospital todos veian con horror a Lily, por eso fue que la atendieron primero, después a James, que pocos minutos después salio indignado con muletas, la herida ya habia sanado pero le costaba mucho apoyarla, y los doctores le habian dicho que no podria jugar quidditch, Albus salio con unas cuantas curitas en la cara pero nada mas, Lily tardo una media hora, a lo ultimo salio con una vendaje en la mano, y curitas por todas partes, ademas un brazo lo tenia con una especie de venda colgado al hombro.

-Wow-dijo James- me siento afortunado de tener la pierna asi-

-Ja-Ja-Ja James me causas tanta gracia-dijo con sarcasmo Lily-por lo menos, yo puedo jugar quidditch, durante el siguente mes-

-Pero por lo menos yo solo tengo muletas y no curitas por todo el cuerpo, y un brazo inútil-dijo enfadandose James

-¡YA!-grito Ginny que estaba harta de la pelea de quien tiene mas heridas- por lo menos estan vivos… ¿Quién fue el que hizo estallar los vidrios?- la cara de Lily se ensombreció.

-Lily- dijeron Albus y James al unisono- ¿no la vieron temblando de furia y miedo?- pregunto James con cara de miedo recordando como estaba Lily- Estaba temblando como loca-dijo Albus. Lily en ese momento salio sollozando de alli, y Harry la siguió.

-Lily, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sentandose junto a Lily en una banca.

-Perdónenme, se me fue el control-dijo Lily, con tristesa todavía llorando-no queria hacerle daño a Albus, y tampoco a James, ahora por mi culpa no va a poder jugar quidditch-

-Tranquila- dijo Harry secándole las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar- no lo hiciste a proposito, y ademas los salvaste de que se los llevaran los mortifagos. Y no hiciste tanto daño, como ya sabes yo venci a Voldemort, pero eso lo hice desatando una guerra, y muchas personas murieron en esa guerra entre esos, los padres de Teddy, no hiciste tanto daño como yo Lily ¿o si?- la cara se le ilumino a Lily y abrazo a Harry-vamos-y se dirigieron donde estaban los demas-

-Lily, lo sentimos, si te hicimos sentir mal-dijeron James y Albus al unisono.

-Disculpa aceptada-dijo Lily con aire superior

-La enseñanza de hoy es…- empezó a decir James

- ¿Nunca te alejes de tus padres?- dijo Al

-No, torpe- dijo James- es nunca hagas enojar a Lily- ante eso todos se rieron a carcajadas. Poco después fueron a sus casas.


	9. El plan de Voldemort

_El plan de Voldemort_

Cuando llegaron, a la mansión Potter a Harry le empezo a doler la cicatriz horriblemente.

-¡PAPA!- gritaron Lily, James, y Albus al mismo tiempo, y Harry se transporto al cuerpo de Voldemort.

_-¿¡QUE!?-grito Voldemort, con furia- ¡ESTA VEZ FUE UNA NIÑITA TORPE DE 9 AÑOS, QUIEN SE LOS IMPIDIO!...¡CRUCIO!- y todos los mortifagos se retorcieron de dolor- ¿Cómo lo hizo?-dijo mas calmado_

_-Estallo todos los cristales del callejón diagon y los mando hacia nosotros- dijo Clear, parecía la más joven mortifaga de todos, tenía el cabello negro azulado, y sus ojos eran grises._

_-Con que si ¿eh?, parece que todos los Potter, tienen un poder extraordinario. Por eso es que los quiero, imaginense todo ese poder en mis manos, les sacaria toda la magia que tuvieran y cuando acabara, quedarian como simples muggles… y ¿Qué hacemos con los muggles?- dijo Voldemort, en su voz habia malicia y maldad todos los mortifagos rieron-claro, que la niña saco su poder de su "querida" abuela, y el otro lo saco del "famosísimo" Harry Potter, solo falta ver el poder que tiene el mayor- estuvo pensando un rato y luego dijo- ¿Quién tiene un hijo en Hogwarts?- todos los mortifagos negaron- entonces yo tengo que ir-_

_-Ppppero co-como señor-pregunto Clear_

_-Pocion Multijugos-dijo Voldemort-quiero que me traigan, a uno de los mejores amigos del hermano mayor- y dicho esto se fue. Dejando a todos los mortifagos pensando ¿Qué harian con la mision del señor oscuro?_

-Oh no-fue lo primero que dijo Harry

-Papa ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto James muy preocupado-estabas gritando-

-Entre en la mente de Voldemort, y ya se lo que quiere-dijo Harry sin pensar que alli estaban sus tres hijos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Lily, Albus y James- ¿COMO QUE ENTRASTE?- grito Lily- ¿Cómo LO HICISTE?- grito Albus - ¿QUE VISTE?- grito James

-Chicos, chicos su padre necesita descansar-dijo Ginny- pueden hacer preguntas mañana ¿si?-

-De acuerdo mama-dijeron los tres al unisono.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo Harry y añadio- Lily, estoy orgulloso- y la pelinegra sonrio.

Los tres Potter subieron, pero en ese momento cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y bajaron, lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron.

-Harry, ¿enserio te sientes bien?- le pregunto Ginny algo preocupada y el asintio- bueno, cuentame que viste- dijo mas como una orden que suplica.

-Bueno, vi como Voldemort castigaba a los mortifagos- dijo Harry como desahogándose- pero después se calmo, y les pregunto como tuvieron que escapar, ellos le contaron lo que paso en el callejón diagon, y…yy- Harry no pudo continuar porque empezo a llorar desconsoladamente pero después, se calmo un poco y pudo continuar pero todavía sollozando- ahora tambien la quiere Ginny, primero queria Albus ahora los quiere a los dos. Pero como vio que los dos tienen un gran poder, va a ver si James tambien lo tiene. Y se va a convertir en uno de sus mejores amigos pero no se quien- Lily se sentia culpable y Albus tambien, de que por su culpa su padre sufriera tanto.

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo Ginny abrazandolo, pero conteniendo las lagrimas- ¿ya sabes para que los quiere?- y Harry asintio- y ¿para que?-

-Quiere sacarles toda la magia que tengan, cuando haya tenido la ultima gota de magia, seran muggles y yy… los matara- dijo Harry todavía llorando-Ginny, no los quiero perder, no los puedo perder, como a mis padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Fred, Hedwig, Dumbledore, y mucha gente mas, no quiero Ginny-la voz de Harry estaba entrecortada. En ese momento Lily comprendio lo que le habia dicho su padre en el hospital de que el habia hecho mucho mas daño del que ella pensaba.

-No los perderas Harry, te lo prometo y tampoco a mi- dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.

-Te amo-dijo Harry

-Y yo a ti- respondio la pelirroja y lo empezo a besar.

-Vamonos ya estan empezando las cursilerias- susurro James con cara de asco y los otros dos estaban igual.

-En la habitación los tres Potter estaban palidos, y duraron un tiempo si hablar hasta que James rompio el silencio.

-Ustedes dos estan en grave peligro- dijo.

-Y ¿Quién dice que tu no?- dijo Albus algo enfadado- ¿recurdas lo que dijo papa? Voldemort, se va a convertir en uno de tus MEJORES amigos, osea que tu vas a estar mas cerca de el-

-Pero por lo menos, Lily, tu y yo no estamos llenos de heridas solo porque esos mortifagos me me querian buscar. Ademas Lily estaba fuera de peligro, antes de lo del callejón diagon- le espeto James a su hermano tambien enfadandose. Pero Lily se harto y grito:

-¡YA BASTA!, miren si no quieren que rompa los vidrios otra vez callense-dijo Lily mas enojada de lo que sus hermanos la habian visto nunca al ver que los vidrios empezaban a temblar sabian que la amenaza de Lily era cierta y se callaron-Albus acepta que nosotros estamos en gran peligro. Y tu James, acepta que en este momento Voldemort puede ser tu mejor amigo- ambos asintieron algo avergonzados- Ademas, no olvides James que si demuestras un gran talento magico, Voldemort tambien querra ir por ti-

-Si, tengo miedo- dijo James- ¿tu por que estas tan calmada Lily?-

-Creeme cuando te digo, que estoy muerta de miedo-dijo Lily con una mirada intrigada- Pero, no por tenerle miedo a Voldemort va a desaparecer ¿o si?, por eso te tienes que enfrentar a ello-

-Eres toda una Griffindor Lily- dijo Albus y Lily sonrio

-Estoy de acuerdo- opino James- y tu tambien-dijo dirigiendose a Albus-no tengo duda de que vas a quedar en Griffindor-

-Bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Lily bostezando- estoy demasiado cansada y hoy no fue el mejor dia de mi vida-Albus se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero James lo detuvo, haciendo equilibrio con la pierna que podia apoyar.

-Todo va a salir bien Albus- dijo James en tono conciliador, y Albus asintio.


	10. En King's cross y Hogwarts

_En King's Cross y Hogwarts_

Al otro día, los Potter se dispusieron a hacer las compras en el callejón diagon, esta vez estaba todo muy tranquilo y pudieron hacer las compras. Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, ya no podían más, sobre todo James que prácticamente tenía solo una pierna.

-Que bueno que no paso nada- dijo Ginny dejando unas 3 bolsas en un sofá

-Si- dijo Harry aliviado- oye James ¿te han dicho que pareces un _hinkypunk _ así?- dijo divertido

-Ja-ja-ja eres tan gracioso papá-dijo James sarcásticamente.

-No puedo creer que vayan a Hogwarts después de este fin de semana-dijo Ginny

-Por cierto papá ¿Cómo fue que supiste que Voldemort va tras Lily y Albus, y se va a convertir en uno de mis mejores amigos?-pregunto James en tono casual. Esa pregunta había dejado boquiabiertos a sus padres.

-¿Co-coomo lo sabes?-pregunto Harry

-Muy simple papá hay algo que tu nos diste, que se llama capa de invisibilidad-dijo Lily cruzada de brazos

-Y los tres la usamos-agrego Albus

-CHICOS COMO SE LES OCURRIO ESPIARNOS- grito Ginny

-Ginny déjalos tienen derecho a saberlo todo-dijo Harry "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Ahora soy el padre mas mentiroso de todos"-bueno les explicare, desde que Voldemort intento matarme (la primera vez cuando solo era un bebe) quedo una especie de conexión, entre nosotros. Y cuando siente una emoción muy fuerte, me empieza a doler la cicatriz y me traslado a su mente viendo todo lo que el hace y dice-

-Ah solo eso- dijo Lily sarcásticamente y algo enojada porque su propia familia le ocultara las cosas

-Chicos…-empezó Harry a disculparse pero Albus lo interrumpió

-Papá, tranquilo sabemos que no querías asustarnos-dijo el –pero la próxima vez dinos por favor, y nosotros también te prometemos que no nos va a pasar nada-

-Pero no vamos a sellar la promesa con un beso como tú y mama- añadió James con cara de asco. Y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Por fin era 1 de septiembre, todos estaban contentos menos Lily que todavía tenia que ir a la escuela muggle cerca del Valle de Godric.

-Tranquila Lily, te enviaremos cartas- dijo Albus a su hermana que tenia cara de pocos amigos- te contare en que casa a que casa vamos a quedar Rosie y yo-

-Si y además todavía tienes una semana de vacaciones, y vas a estar con Hugo- dijo James- ¿no te anima eso?-

-Oye Rosie ven aca- dijo Ron

-¿si papi?-pregunto Rosie, acercándose a su padre

-Prométeme, que vas a utilizar todo tu intelecto, y una buena cantidad de sortilegios Weasley que te dio el tío George, para hacerle una buena broma de bienvenida, a el hijo de los Malfoy- dijo Ron

-¡RON! No quiero que mi hija use todo el intelecto que tiene, para hacerle una broma, a un chico que no le ha hecho nada- dijo Hermionie medio divertida medio severa-Rosie, no hagas nada de lo que te dijo tu padre, quiero que seas la primera del salón y obedezcas todas las reglas, pero si no son razonables no importa que te las saltes cariño-

-Si no entran a Griffindor los desheredamos- dijo Ron medio serio medio divertido. Todos se empezaron a reír a excepción de Rose y Albus. El tren ya estaba apunto de partir, entonces rápidamente Ron y Harry metieron las cosas de sus hijos y se despidieron, al entrar alguien empujo a Lily al tren y cuando trato de salir, las puertas del tren se cerraron y no pudo salir. Lily dedujo que cuando llegara al castillo (ósea en seis horas) mandaría una lechuza. Iba buscando a James, Albus y Rosie, pero se tropezó con Victorie.

-Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo extrañada la rubia- sabia que querías ir a Hogwarts pero no tanto para colarte en el tren-

-Alguien accidentalmente, me empujó, y no pude salir-se explico Lily-cuando llegue voy a mandar una lechuza

-Ah de acuerdo-dijo Victorie-oye ¿quieres venir a mi compartimiento?-pregunto, ya que todos sus amigos, querían conocer a la pequeña de los Potter y a la niña de 9 años que rompió los vidrios de todo el callejón diagon.

-De acuerdo-respondió Lily, y fueron al compartimiento de Victorie.

En otro compartimiento, estaban James, Rose, y Albus (James estaba allí, gracias a que Voldemort podría ser uno de sus amigos).

-Oye James, ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?-pregunto Rose, ya que ella sabia que su primo, preferiría estar con sus amigos que con su hermano y su prima. Albus que sabia perfectamente la razón respondió por James.

-Esque mama lo obligo a ir con nosotros el primer día-dijo aliviado de que hubiera sonado creyente la respuesta- oye Rosie ¿a que casa quieres entrar?-

-A ravanclaw o griffindor- dijo la chica- ¿Y tú?-

-A griffindor como todos los Potter y los Weasley- respondió Albus muy orgulloso de que toda su familia haya pertenecido a la casa de la valentía.

-Ese es mi hermano-dijo James en tono de aprobación- oigan ¿Qué ese no es el niño que vimos en la estación?-

_Flash Back_

_-Oye Harry, mira- dijo Ron al momento Harry volteo a donde señalaba Ron, allí vio a un hombre alto, rubio, ojos color grises y barbilla puntiaguda. Estaba con una mujer de cabello negro, un poco bajita y los ojos negros, y también con un niño de unos 11 años igual al hombre- es nuestro "querido"Draco_

_-Si, y ese debe ser su hijo Scorpius-dijo Hermionie- ¿Qué esa no es Pansy?-_

_-Wow si es ella- dijo Harry sorprendido- oigan Scorpius se parece a Draco, como Albus a mi-_

_-Si es cierto-dijo Ginny. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la precensia de los Potter y los Weasley, sonrió y se fue._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Es cierto- dijo Albus- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-

-Scorpius-dijo Rose algo divertida e indignada su primo nunca prestaría atención a alg.

-Ah si- dijo Albus y salio del compartimiento- Scorpius- grito. El rubio volteo a ver y Albus pregunto- ¿quieres venir a este compartimiento? Creo que el resto del tren esta lleno-

-Claro, gracias-dijo Scorpius, y entro en el compartimiento. Albus, cerró la puerta y ayudo a Scorpius a poner su equipaje.

-Oye Scorpius, ¿vas a primer año?- pregunto Albus, y Scorpius asintió

- ¿A que casa quieres entrar?- pregunto Rose interesada

-Oh bueno, no se ya que toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin- dijo Scorpius, esperando que lo sacaran de ahí, pero como nunca paso siguió- pero no se griffindor me gusta mas-

-Ah, pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo James- ¿tu padre te dejaría en griffindor?-

-Si, ayer me pregunto en que casa me gustaría estar, y le dije que en griffindor- dijo Scorpius- me dijo que si me gustaba esa casa, y merecía estar en ella, estaría orgulloso de mi-

- ¿En serio estas hablando de Draco Malfoy?-pregunto James, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que su hermana menor estaba pasando por ah.

-¿Lily?-dijo Rose extrañada- ¿se habrá colado en el tren?-

-¡Lily!-dijo James en voz alta, pero Lily no lo escucho y se fue de un salto a la puerta y una vez afuera grito- ¡Lily!- y esta vez la pelinegra se volteo.

-Ah hola James-dijo Lily aliviada- te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto James- no te colaste en el tren ¿o si?-Lily

-NOOOOOOOOOO-grito Lily frustrada de que le preguntaran eso (en el compartimiento de Victorie se lo preguntaron 20mil veces)-Alguien, me empujo (accidentalmente) en el tren y no pude salir-

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo Rose-oye te presento a Scorpius Malfoy-

-Ah, hola-saludo Lily- ¿a que casa quieres ir?-

-Creo que a griffindor-dijo Scorpius

-¡Que bueno!-exclamo Lily- pero oye ¿tus padres están de acuerdo?-

-Sip- dijo Scorpius. Entonces cambiaron de tema al quidditch.

Cuando por fin llegaron, a la estación de Hogsmade, el semi-gigante favorito de los tres Potter y la Weasley estaba gritando:

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!-gritaba Garrid

-¡HAGRID!-gritaron los Potter y la Weasley- ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Albus

-¡James!, ¡Albus!, ¿Lily?-dijo el semi-gigante incrédulo- no te habrás…-

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito Lily harta- ¡alguien accidentalmente me empujo al tren, y no pude salir! ¿Contento?-

-Ah, de acuerdo- dijo Hagrid todavía confundido y continuo gritando- ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!... Lily, ven con nosotros-

En cuanto Lily, Albus, Rose, y Scorpius vieron el castillo se quedaron maravillados, era realmente enorme y precioso. Lily sintió deseos, de quedarse allí pero no podía. Tendría que esperar dos años.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme reviews. El próximo capitulo les va a dar una gran sorpresa la decisión del sombrero seleccionador acerca de uno de los tres nuevo integrantes de Hogwarts. Chao besos. Acuérdense mándenme reviews please.


	11. La decision del sombrero seleccionador

_La decisión del sombrero seleccionador_

Cuando entaron al castillo habia una mujer alta, de unos 40 años, con el cabello castaño y liso, con ojos color zafiro. James le habia dicho a sus hermanos, que era una profesora simpatica y chistosa, pero estricta, se llamaba Danielle Swan. Y era la jefa de casa de Griffindor. Cuando vio a Lily abrio los ojos como platos y lo unico que se le vino a la mente era "¿Qué hace Lily Potter aquí?"

-Profesora necesito una lechuza- se apresuro a decir Lily, antes de que Swan le preguntara si se habia colado en el tren- esque alguien accidentalmente (no se quien) me empujo al tren-

-De acuerdo señorita Potter, mañana en la mañana va a partir en el expresso de Hogwarts a su casa, como ya es tan tarde tendra que dormir aquí- dijo Danielle, y Lily asintio "voy a pasar una noche en el castillo ¡¡¡siiii!!!!"fue lo primero que penso, después de que la profesora les hubo explicado a los de primer año, siguieron al gran comedor.

-Wow-fue la unica palabra que pudieron decir Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Lily- esto es hermoso-

-Señorita Potter vaya a la mesa de los profesores por favor- dijo Swan y Lily asintio y se fue, cuandon llegó la profesora Mcgonagall, hizo aparecer una silla para que se senatara.

En la fila de los de primero, Albus y Scorpius, hablaban de las casas.

-Oye Al-dijo Sorpius

- ¿Si Scorp?- dijo Albus

-¿sabes cual es la mesa de cada casa?-pregunto el rubio

-Si-dijo Albus- mira la del fondo a la derecha es Ravenclaw, la que le sigue Hufflepuf, después Griffindor y por ultimo en Slytherin-

-Oh- dijo Scorpius, y en ese momento la profesora Swan empezó a hablar

-Cuando diga su nombre, se sentaran aquí- dijo Danielle señalando un banquito, que tenia un sombrero viejo y rasgado encima- les pondre el sombrero seleccionador y sabran su casa-

-Potter Albus Severus-llamo ella, Albus se acerco con nerviosismo y se sento en el sombrero.

-Ummmm, un Potter- Weasley, tienes mucho valor y temes perder a tu familia, osea que tu casa es- dijo el sombrero- ¡GRIFFINDOR!- un monton de aplausos se escucharon en la mesa de griffindor, y Albus, pudo ver a su hermano apoyado de una sola pierna, aplaudiendo y gritando. Cuando llego a la mesa James le sacudio el cabello revoltoso y los demas le estrecharon la mano.

-Malfoy Scorpius- dijo Swan, Scorpius llego temblando al banquito, el sombrero empezo a hablar.

-Ummmm, un Malfoy pero no uno cualquiera, tu tienes dotes que nunca habia visto en tu familia- dijo el sombrero pensativo entonces grito- ¡GRIFFINDOR!-

Todos quedaron como si los hubieran aturdido, hasta Scorpius quedo asi, ¿en serio el es Malfoy?" se preguntaba todo el mundo en el gran comedor, los primeros que aplaudieron fueron los tres Potter, y Rose, seguidos de toda la mesa griffindor. Después llego el turno de otros, 7 fueron a parar a slytherin, 5 a Hufflepuf, 6 a ravenclaw, y por ultimo llego el turno de Rosie:

-Otra Weasley, ya se donde te pondre- dijo el sombrero- ¡GRIFFINDOR!-

Después otros 3 niños quedaron en griffindor y ahí termino la selección. Mcgonagall dio su discurso, y todos empezaron a comer. Al instante llego Nick casi decapitado.

-Hola, James pero ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?- pregunto el fantasma

-Oh hola sir nicolas-saludo James- y con respecto a la pierna ¿escucho lo del callejón diagon?- y nick asintio- bueno, un cristal me hizo una herida muy profunda-

-Oh no, ¿vas a poder jugar quidditch?- pregunto el y James nego con la cabeza- que lastima…bueno hasta luego, que disfruten de su estancia-despues de eso aparecio Swan, con una placa en la mano.

-Potter, felicidades eres el nuevo capitan del equipo de quidditch- dijo Swan, pero viendo la cara de James dijo- ¿no te alegras?, James crei que te encantaria el puesto, pero bueno si no lo quieres…-pero James le mostro su pierna y ella lo entendio todo- oh, pero puedes encontrar un cazador pronto… de reemplazo-

-Si, es cierto… gracias profesora Swan- dijo James recibiendo su placa- mañana pondre el anuncio-

-A si me gusta- dijo Swan con una sonrisa y se fue

-¡SOY EL NUEVO CAPITAN!- grito James emocionado y todo el gran comedor voltio a ver.

-Felicidades James- dijeron Rose y Albus al unisono.

-Te felicito- dijo Scorpius, muy alegre de que en la mesa lo hayan tratado tan bien.

Al otro dia Lily partio en el expreso de Hogwarts, y James puso el cartel para las pruebas de quidditch.

Los Potter, fueron por su hija a la estacion de King's Cross, con unas ojeras muy grandes, de haber buscado a Lily Casi toda la noche, hasta que aparecio la lechuza con la carta.

-Lily ¿Cómo fue que llegaste alli?- dijo Harry abrazando a Lily- estabamos muy preocupados por ti-"por lo menos el pregunto antes de de decirme si me habia colado en el tren" penso Lily.

-Es que alguien (no se quien) me empujo al tren por accidente, y no pude salir.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? La casa de Scorpius dejo boquiabiertos a todos, pero por lo menos lo trataron bien ¿no?. Dejen reviews. Chao L.Q.M nos leemos.


	12. El secreto de Voldemort

_El secreto de Voldemort_

-Cuando no te vi en la estacion, crei que te habian llevado los mortifagos-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija- por cierto ¿Albus y Rosie en que casa quedaron?-

-Los dos en Griffindor, tambien quedo en griffindor Scorp- dijo Lily

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los adultos al unisono

-Scorpius- dijo Lily

-¿Cuál Scorpius?- pregunto Harry creyendo saber la respuesta

-Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Lily

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo Ginny- ¿Cómo que un Malfoy quedo en Griffindor?-

-Es un gran chico mama, primero conocelo antes de juzgarlo por su apellido- dijo Lily algo enfadada

-Estoy seguro que Draco lo va a desheredar-dijo Harry divertido- y si no lo hace el lo hace Lucius-

-No lo creo papa, el nos dijo, que le habia contado a sus padres y que se lo tomaron muy bien-dijo Lily

-Wow, Draco a cambiado-dijo Ginny sorprendida- oye ¿en serio es un Malfoy?-

-Siiiii- dijo Lily desesperada-ademas se hizo muy amigo nuestro-

-¿¡QUE!?-grito Harry-¿Cómo que se hicieron amigos?-

-Ya te lo dije papa es un gran chico…aunque sea de apellido Malfoy-dijo Lily- a ti no te gustaba que Snape te odiara simplemente por ser Potter ¿o si?- Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta de eso, Snape lo odiaba simplemente por el hecho de ser Potter, y el siempre decia que era completamente injusto, ahora el estaba empezando a odiar a un pobre chico de 11 años simplemente por ser Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, tienes razon Lily-admitio Harry- primero lo debo conocer- Ginny admitio lo mismo, y en ese momento se encaminaron al Valle de Godric.

A miles de Kilómetros de alli, Voldemort estaba que saltaba de la satisfacción, ya habia probado que James era muy bueno en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

-Bueno, creo qye deberiamos idear un plan para que esos tres niñitosa caigan-dijo Voldemort- ¿sugerencias?

-Señor ¿Por qué no aacamos en las vacaciones de navidad? Los tres niños estarian juntos- dijo uno de los mortifagos con voz ronca.

-No, es una mala idea, ya que esos tres van a estar juntos si, pero tambien va a estar toda su familia-dijo con voz fria Voldemort- mi padre estaria decepcionado si viera en que se han convertido los mortifagos-

-¿Su padre?- pregunto Clear confundida- señor crei que su padre era muggle-

-No, ese es mi abuelo- dijo "Voldemort"- miren, yo no soy el verdadero señor tenebroso, soy el hijo del mas grande mago de todos los tiempos, si, Lord Voldemort tuvo un hijo mis queridos mortifagos, mi madre me llevo al norte de Inglaterra cuando naci y me enseño las artes mas oscuras que pudiera haber, cuando se entero que mi padre murio por ese mocoso impertinente me dijo que yo tendria que vengarlo y aquí estoy vengando a mi padre, y siguiendo con su nuevo regimen-

En Hogwarts el primer dia fue lo mejor para los tres amigos, apenas habian pasado tres clases y griffindor ya tenia 45 rubies mas en su reloj de arena, gracias a Rose. Scorpius todavía no podia entender como Rosie podia ser tan inteligente, y Albus le explicaba que no era nada comparado con su tia Hermionie. A la hora del almuerzo encontraron a James comiendo como loco.

-Hola James- saludo Albus- te vas a atragantar-

-Oye James, Albus tiene razon ¿Por qué comes como si no hubieras comido en dias?- pregunto Scorpius

-Ef que foy tade a tas puefas fe fuiddich-dijo James

-Oh, entonces apurate porque ya casi son las cuatro y ademas no creo que puedas ir corriendo-dijo Rose

-Adios nos vemos en la sala comun- dijo James, y salio del gran comedor lo mas rapido que podia con las muletas al campo de quidditch.

En la sala comun Scorpius, Albus hablaban del primer dia.

-Oye Albus ¿Cuál a sido tu materia favorita?-pregunto Scorpius

-Mmmm, estoy entre defensa contra las artes oscuras y encantamientos… ¿y tu?-dijo Albus

-Defensa y Pociones- respondio este- Papa dice que no le gustaban las clases de defensa, pero todavía no se porque-

-Si, creo que eres el mas raro de tu familia- dijo Albus divertido- jajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajajaja-empezo Scorpius, y asi siguieron toda la tarde contando cosas chistosas que les habian pasado. Después llego Rose y tuvieron que empezar los deberes(pero a regañadientes).

-Oye Rosie- dijo Scorpius- ¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal de la pocion del olvido?-

-Esta escrito en la pagina 30 Scorp-dijo Rose

-Ah gracias- dijo Scorpius- ¡AJA! Lo encontre es … colmillo de dragon-

-Por cierto, si te gustan las pociones, ¿no se supone que debes saber sobre eso?-dijo divertida Rose.

-El quidditch tambien me gusta, pero soy pesimo en eso- dijo Scorpius tambien divertido- y a ti te gusta DCAO y no eres muy buena ¿o si?-

-JA-JA-JA Scorpius me haces morir de la risa- dijo sarcastica la pelirroja, pero sabia que era verdad- por cierto Al ¿Cuándo tenemos que ver a Hagrid?-

-¿Hagrid? ¿Quién es Hagrid?- pregunto Scorpius

-Oh si- exclamo Albus, se le habia pasado decirle a Scorpius- Hagrid es el guarda bosques de aquí, y es muy amigo de toda nuestra familia-

-Ah, osea que no soy muy bienvenido ahí-dijo Scorpius con tristeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres Malfoy?-dijo Albus- Tranquilo, Hagrid conoce primero a las personas antes de juzgarlas con su apellido, Scorp-

-Volviendo al tema-dijo Rose- ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid Al?-

-Oh si el viernes-respondió Albus

-Gracias- dijo ella- bueeeeno , meee voyyyy a dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiir- dijo bostezando –haaasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-dijeron los dos niños al unisono.ç

Cuando Rose se fue por las escaleras, James entro por el marco del retrato en muletas.

-¡Aclaro que tengo el mejor cazador de reemplazo!-dijo un James muy alegre.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- pregunto Albus emocionado

-Tu-respondio James en tono casual

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- grito Albus- ¿Cómo que yo?-

-Nadie bueno se presento- dijo James- pofiiiiis Albi- dijo con tono de bebe y cara de corderito degollado. Ante eso Scorpius no pudo ahogar una risita.

-No- dijo rotundamente Albus- y deja de reirte Scorpius-

-Que, yo no hice nada- dijo Scorpius falsamente sorprendido-¿me creerias capaz?- lo dijo en tono de ofendido

-Si te creeria capaz- dijo Albus resaltando el si.

-Al porfavooooor- dijo James juntando las mano- ¿siiiii?-

-Ayyyy de acuerdo-dijo Albus resignado- ¿Cuándo es el entrenamiento?-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito James emocionado-te quiero hermanito- y abrazo a Albus

-Bueno… James, James-dijo Albus casi sin aire por el abrazo extrangulador de su hermano- James, no pu-edo respirar- pero James no lo soltaba- mira que te vas a quedar sin cazador- ante eso James lo solto- ¡AIRE!-dijo Albus dramáticamente.

-No seas exagerado-dijo Scorpius divertido Scorpius

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir- dijo James- por cierto mañana es el entrenamiento Al-

-De acuerdo hasta mañana- dijo Albus

-Hasta mañana James-dijo Scorpius- yo tambien estoy cansado, hasta mañana-

-Si, yo tambien- dijo Albus, y los dos subieron a la habitación.

En el Valle de Godric, Lily estaba dando las buenas noches a Ginny y Harry.

-Mama-dijo Lily

-¿si Lily?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que querias a papa?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Uffff, desde que tenia 10 años- dijo Ginny

-¿Y tu papa?-pregunto Lily, a Harry se le subio un lindo tono Rosa a la cara.

-Cuando tenia 16- respondio Harry- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque queria saber si era cierto, que mama te habia mandado un poema el dia de san valentin-dijo Lily, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que no importaba, en ese momento Ginny se puso a competir con su cabello rojo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto ella

-Me dijo Hagrid-respondio la niña inocentemente

-Harry cariño-respondio Ginny

-¿Si Ginny?- respondio su esposo

-Recuerdame matar a Hagrid cuando lo vea-dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-No, no te lo recordare-dijo Harry divertido, Lily en ese momento se empezo a reir a carcajadas.

-¿Y tu de que te ries enana?- dijo Ginny

-Nada. Jajajajaja no pue-edo jajajaja creer que le jajajajaja hayas mandado jajajaja un poema a papa jajajaja-respondio Lily

-¿A si?-dijo Ginny- Harry démosle un buen motivo para reir a nuestra hija-

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry, y ambops empezaron a mover los dedos peligrosamente hacia Lily, la chica al ver eso dejo de reir en ese instante.

-No, que ni se les ocurra-dijo Lily. Muy tarde, Ginny y Harry, le empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Lily quien se partia de la risa- No jajajajaja porfavor jajajajaja… ya jajajajaja basta-

-Si Lily si- decia Harry

-AAAAAA jajajajaja- gritaba Lily, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera creido que le estaban lanzando una maldición cruciatus.

-Bueno Harry, creo que ya aprendio- dijo Ginny

-Bueno- dijo Harry

-No voy a poder dormir esta noche-dijo Lily

-Hablando de dormir-dijo Harry- hasta mañana señorita- dijo besando a Lily en la frente.

-Hasta mañana cariño-dijo Ginny besando a Lily en la frente tambien- que duermas bien-

-Hasta mañana-dijo Lily, y las luces se apagaron.


	13. Con ayuda de los merodeadores

_Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

El día siguiente, Scorpius decidió escribir a sus padres para decirles en que casa había quedado, y contarle acerca de sus nuevos amigos.

_Queridos mamá y papá_

_Hogwarts es de lo mejor, quede en Griffindor, a todos los dejo como aturdidos pero me trataron bien todavía nadie puede creer que haya quedado en Griffindor siendo Malfoy. Hice 3 nuevos amigos en el tren, no me van a creer quienes son: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, y James Potter, ah también Lily Potter pero ella todavía no podía venir a Hogwarts. Bueno adiós mándenle saludos a mis abuelos y espero que estén todos bien._

_Con cariño, Scorpius._

Cuando termino de leer la carta la releyó, y se la entrego a su lechuza Zafiro. Después se dispuso a levantar a Albus (una tarea bastante difícil por cierto).

-Al-llamo Scorpius- Albus Severus- pero Albus lo único que hizo fue taparse mas con las sabanas y decir:

-5 minutos mas mamá-dijo mas dormido que despierto.

-Mmmm ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se pregunto a si mismo Scorpius, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo y se fue corriendo hacia el baño, cuando volvió tenia un balde con agua fría repleto-1…2… ¡3!- dicho esto le lanzo toda el agua a Albus justo en la cabeza.

-AAAAAAAA-grito el oji-verde-¡ya me desperté¡Ya me desperté!-

-Jajajajajaja-estallo Scorpius- debiste jajaja ver tú…tu jajajajajaja cara-

-Eres muy mal amigo Scorp-dijo Albus goteando- la próxima vez, avísame que me vas a tirar el agua… ¿Por qué no me despertaste como ayer?-

-¡Si mi capitán!-dijo Scorpius en señal de militar- y no hago lo de ayer porque ya sabes mi secreto-

_Flash Back_

_-Al despierta-llamo Scorpius_

_-No quiero-dijo Albus Severus desde debajo de las sabanas_

_-¡ROSIE!- grito Scorpius _

_-¡No la llames¡Mira, ya me levante!-salto Albus, le daba miedo de solo pensar si Rosie se enteraba de que todavía no había despertado._

_-¿Me crees tan cruel como para llamar a Rosie?-dijo Scorpius haciéndose el ofendido-ella ya esta en el comedor no te preocupes-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bueno vístete-dijo Scorpius-

-Bueno ya voy-dijo Albus, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. 10 minutos después salio ya arreglado y seco- bueno bajemos que Rose debe estar como loca- dijo y ambos se echaron a reír.

Cuando bajaron sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Rose estaba caminando de un lado a otro como una loca y maldiciendo a Scorpius y Albus.

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER Y SCORPIUS MALFOY ¿DONDE SE METIERON?- grito Rose señalando a Albus y Scorpius con el dedo índice.

-Rosie, nuestro querido Al aquí presente no se quería levantar-dijo Scorpius cogiendo a Albus por los hombros mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES ALBUS SEVERUS!?- grito Rose. Pero Albus se acordó de algo y dijo:

-¿No se nos hace tarde para desayunar?- dijo, y Rose salio disparada de la sala común-lo sabia-

-¿Qué sabias Al?-pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Mi querido Scorpius-dijo Albus monótonamente- puede que Rose Weasley, tenga la inteligencia de su madre, pero sigue siendo una Weasley y todos los Weasley son un foso sin fondo en cuanto se trata de comida-

-Oh ya entendí-dijo Scorpius divertido- bueno vamos que yo me estoy muriendo de hambre gracias a ti-

En el comedor, vieron a James y Rose, la ultima comía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Rosie tranquila, que te vas a atragantar- le decía James- además no vas tarde…creo- añadió pero solo para molestar a su prima.

-¿¡Como que crees!?-pregunto ella- Scorp¿Cuánto falta para ir a clase?-

-Las palabras mágicas…-empezó a decir Scorpius

-AHORA- grito la pelirroja

-Bueno, uyyy que genio- dijo Scorpius- falta media hora Rosie, así que siéntate y relájate-

-Bueno ya me calme-dijo Rose

-Hola James-dijeron Albus y Scorpius al unísono

-Hola Al, Hola Scorp- saludo James- por cierto Al, el entrenamiento es hoy a las 4:00 y el partido contra Slytherin es en dos semanas-

-De acuerdo-dijo Albus muy energico-oye James ¿Scorpius puede ir al entrenamiento?-

-Claro- respondió James

-¡Que bueno!-dijo Albus. Y empezaron a comer para luego ir a clase.

En el Valle de Godric, Lily y Ginny se disponían a ir al almacén muggle por las cosas del colegio de Lily.

-Mamá-llamo Lily cuando estaban por la calle

-¿Si cariño?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo controlar mi magia? Mira que todos (a excepción de Hugo) son muggles- dijo Lily, pero lo que en realidad quería era que no la llevaran a la escuela.

-Lily, si vas ir-dijo Ginny, sabiendo las intenciones de su hija.

-Bueno tenia que intentarlo-dijo Lily animadamente

-Tú eres igual a mí-dijo Ginny-vamos-

-De acuerdo-dijo Lily, y salieron de la casa para el almacén muggle que había a unas cuantas calles de allí.

-Me encanta este almacén-dijo Lily- los muggles se las arreglan mucho sin magia-

-Si, yo también opino lo mismo-dijo Ginny, y se pusieron a hacer las compras. 3 horas después volvieron rendidas a casa.

A las 4 de la tarde, Scorpius estaba en las gradas, y Albus estaba en los vestidores. Cuando iban a comenzar, James les presento a todos el cazador de reemplazo, al principio todo el equipo creía que James solo había elegido a Albus porque era su hermano, pero cuando vieron como volaba y atrapaba las quaffles opinaron que era el mejor reemplazo que podría haber.

A las 6 el entrenamiento acabo, James se dirigió al comedor, después de que el entrenamiento había acabado, y Rose estaba en la biblioteca. Así que Albus y Scorpius, se dirigieron a la sala común. En la mesa, estaba zafiro con una carta y cuatro ranas de chocolate amarradas a la pata.

-¡Zafiro!- exclamo alegre Scorpius- si que eres rápida, haber que me escribieron papa y mama-

_Querido Hijo:_

_Que bueno que hiciste nuevos amigos, y que esos tres no te juzgaron por las rivalidades entre nuestras familias, siempre serán bienvenidos en casa. ¡Felicidades! entraste a la casa que querías._

_Bueno aquí nos despedimos, espero que compartas las ranas de chocolate con Rose, Albus y James._

_Con amor papá y mamá._

-Y ¿que dice?-preguntó con curiosidad Albus

-Léela-dijo Scorpius divertido pasándole la carta a Albus.

Unos segundos después Albus dijo:

-¡Adoro a tus padres! Dame la rana de chocolate que me mandaron- dijo Albus

-Toma Glotón-dijo Scorpius tirándole la rana de chocolate

-Gracias-dijo Albus agarrando el paquete, cuando se hubo comido la rana de chocolate, se acordó de algo y su expresión se puso seria- Oye Scorp-

-¿Qué pasa Al?-pregunto Scorpius preocupado por la expresión seria de su amigo

-¿Tu crees que Voldemort haya regresado?-pregunto Albus

-No se-respondió Scorpius- pero si lo hiciera mi familia, buscaría venganza contra toda mi familia-

-Estamos en el mismo saco-dijo Albus, y al ver la cara de interrogación de su amigo dijo- porque mira primero iría por toda mi familia, que fueron los que ayudaron a llegar a su fin, después si iría por los que lo traicionaron-

-Tienes razón- dijo Scorpius-pero por lo menos todos son griffindor, y son una familia muy grande y unida. En cambio en mi familia todos son Slytherin (a excepción de mí) y somos una familia pequeña y no muy unida-

-No importa-dijo Albus, ante la mirada de Scorpius añadió-porque, piénsalo si fueron capaces de traicionar al mago mas tenebroso en 1 siglo, solo por saber si tu padre estaba bien harían cualquier cosa por ti ¿no?- Scorpius asintió, no lo había visto de esa manera. Cuando vieron el reloj, ya eran las 10 de la noche, y no habían visto ni a James, ni a Rosie en toda la tarde y se preocuparon, a Albus se le ocurrió una idea para saber donde estaban y saco un pedazo de pergamino viejo y arrugado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Scorpius

-El mapa del merodeador-dijo Albus y después dijo-"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-

-¿El que? Y ¿para que dijiste eso?- pregunto Scorpius demasiado confundido, pero el pergamino que Albus tenia en la mano le resolvió todas sus dudas y leyó: "Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, y Cornamenta se enorgullecen en presentar: EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR" - ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Son Remus Lupin es Lunático y es un amigo de la familia que murió hace 19 años en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Colagusano es Peter Petegrew la estupida rata asquerosa que traiciono a mis abuelos-dijo Albus apretando los dientes, a Scorpius le dio miedo como dijo el nombre- Sirius Black es Canuto y era el padrino de mi padre que murió también, y… y cornamenta es mi abuelo-

-De acuerdo ¿todos murieron?-pregunto Scorpius aterrado y Albus asintió algo divertido.

-Bueno, busquemos a James y Rose- dijo Albus, cuando llego a la orilla de bosque prohibido, vio las dos motitas que decían "James Potter" y "Rose Weasley", pero lo que le preocupo, fue que habían unas 20 y una de ellas decía "Tom Riddle"- oh no ya tiene a James-

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡ bueno este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, ya se que el nombre no tiene que ver mucho con el resto del capi, pero fue el unico que se me ocurrio. Bueno chao dejen reviews¡¡¡ a por cierto gracias: yedra Phoenix, LostSalingerscout, saiyuri11. espero tener el proximo capi pronto. **

**besos**


	14. Llamando a los refuerzos

_Llamando a los refuerzos_

-¿Qué pasa Al? Y ¿Quién por merlín es Tom Ryddle?- pregunto Scorpius mas confundido de lo que había estado jamás.

-Mira Tom Ryddle es Voldemort- respondió Albus pensando que podría hacer.

-Oh no-dijo Scorpius que ya había entendido todo-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¡Ya se!-exclamo Albus- vamos a mi casa, y le decimos a mis padres, tendríamos ventaja porque mi padre es el jefe de la oficina de aurores-

-Si¿¡y como demonios iríamos a tu casa Al!?- dijo Scorpius irónicamente.

-Con mi reserva de polvos flú Scorp- dijo Albus tranquilamente-vamos a la habitación-subieron al cuarto de los chicos por los polvos flú de Albus-haber, capa- dijo sacando y tirando una capa verde esmeralda al piso- libro de defensa- dijo tirando un libro grande y grueso- ¡aja! Aquí esta mi reserva de polvos flú- dijo sacando un frasquito con polvos.

-¿para qué es esta capa?- preguntó Scorpius curioso.

-Ahora no Scorpius tenemos que ir a mi casa por refuerzos-dijo Albus guardando la capa y el libro en su baúl. Y se dirigieron a la sala común para ir por chimenea a la mansión Potter. Se pusieron enfrente de la chimenea y Albus le dijo la dirección de su casa a Scorpius, decidieron que era mejor que el Potter fuera primero.

-Nos vemos en mi casa-dijo Albus y después gritó- VALLE DE GODRIC NUMERO 13-y desapareció en las llamas verde esmeralda. Scorpius tomó sus polvos y se puso en la chimenea y gritó lo mismo que su amigo, cuando llegó vio una mansión muy diferente a la suya la mansión Malfoy era oscura y fría, en cambio esta era calida e iluminada.

-PAPA, MAMA- gritó Albus subiendo las escaleras, y Scorpius lo siguió-PAPA, MAMA- Harry apareció de golpe en la puerta de su habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo cubierto de hollín.

-¿Albus?-se extraño en pelinegro- ¿Qué pasó¿Estas bien?-

-Papa, Voldemort tiene a Rosie y James en el bosque prohibido-dijo Albus apunto de llorar.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamó Harry, el gritó despertó a Ginny y Lily. La última salió corriendo fuera de su habitación.

-¿¡QUE PASÓ!?-gritó la chica-¿Albus¿Scorpius¿Qué hacen aquí?- Harry todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño Malfoy, cuando lo vio sintió volver al pasado y ver a un Draco Malfoy de once años. Pero Scorpius, a pesar de ser idéntico a su padre, tenía un aspecto humilde y tímido, además tenía el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica.

-Hola señor Potter-saludó el rubio algo tímido- yo soy Scorpius Malfoy-

-Hola Scorpius-dijo Harry amigablemente (para la sorpresa de Scorpius). En ese momento salió Ginny de su habitación con una bata de dormir.

-¿Qué pasó? Albus ¿Qué haces aquí¿Todo esta bien?-preguntó muy preocupada.

-No-respondió Albus triste y preocupado- Voldemort tiene a James y Rosie-

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamó Ginny al igual que Harry- Albus, Lily… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy-respondió el chico.

-Bueno, Albus, Lily, Scorpius quédense aquí- dijo Ginny- llamen a todas las personas que puedan, voy a cambiarme-

-Pero…- empezó a reprochar Lily

-Nada de peros Lily, te vas a quedar aquí con Al y Scorpius-dijo Harry

-Papá, pero…-empezó Lily otra vez

-No-dijo rotundamente Harry- y tu tampoco Albus- añadió cuando su hijo abria la boca.

-De acuerdo- se resignaron Albus y Lily.

-¿Y tu? Scorpius- dijo Harry

-Si, señor Potter- dijo Scorpius

-No me digas señor Potter, dime Harry, Scorp- dijo con una sonrisa que Scorpius le devolvió. En ese momento llegó Ginny con la varita lista.

-Al mira donde están James y Rose-dijo la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo-dijo su hijo sacando el mapa del merodeador- "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- y después dijo- están… cerca de la reja, oh oh hay todavía mas mortifagos, y van apareciendo más-

-Vamos primero al ministerio de magia-dijo Harry, y el y su esposa desaparecieron.

-Voy a llamar a papá-dijo Scorpius, y ante la mirada de los dos Potter añadió- el puede ayudar ¿no? Tu mismo lo dijiste Al-

-Si, tienes razón Scorp-dijo Albus- llámalo- y Scorpius bajo a la chimenea.

-¡Papá!¡papá!¡Draco Malfoy!-gritó Scorpius arrodillado en la chimenea.

-¡SCORPIUS¿¡SABES QUE HORA ES!?- grito un enojado Draco desde la chimenea.

-¡SI! Es casi la una de la mañana-dijo Scorpius

-¡ENTONCES!- gritó Draco.

-Papá, Voldemort está en Hogwarts, y tiene a James y Rosie- dijo Scorpius desesperado- llamaba, para ver si tu y mamá podían ayudar-

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde están?-preguntó Draco, le devolvería el favor a Ron, Harry, y Hermionie.

-En la entrada al bosque prohibido-respondió Scorpius.

-Bueno, si algo me pasa ó nos pasa, sabes que estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo Draco, y desapareció.

-Adiós papá-dijo Scorpius. Sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Entonces sintió una mano calida en el hombro, se volteó para ver y se encontró con Albus que le dijo:

-Van a estar bien Scorp-dijo-tenemos que avisar a toda la familia, ven déjame llamar- a los que primero llamó fueron a Ron y Hermionie.

-Tío Ron, tía Hermionie- gritó Albus

-¿Albus?-se extrañó Ron más dormido que despierto- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Voldemort, y un ejército de mortifagos tienen a Rosie y James en las orillas del bosque prohibido-dijo el oji-verde. Y como si eso hubiese sido agua fría, Ron saltó y dijo:

-¿Estas seguro Al?-preguntó, y su sobrino asintió- ya voy para allá-

-Tío, si quieres puedes traer a Hugo aquí- dijo Albus

-De acuerdo va para allá-dijo Ron. Minutos después el castaño apareció por las llamas verde esmeralda- adiós Al-

-Voy a avisar a la madriguera-dijo Albus.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué Rosie no está aquí?-preguntó el Weasley. Lily iba a contestar, pero en la chimenea aparecieron las llamas verde esmeralda y apareció Molly Weasley.

-Lily ¿es cierto?-pregunto la señora Weasley apunto de estallar en lagrimas, y Lily muy a su pesar asintió- ¿tu quien eres?- preguntó mirando a Scorpius.

-Es un amigo nuestro abuela-dijo Lily- se llama Scorpius Malfoy, y es de gryffindor-

Al oír esto, Molly se quedó aturdida "¿un Malfoy en gryffindor?" fuel lo primero que pensó.

-Oh hola- fue lo único que pudo decir la señora Weasley y preguntó- ¿Quiénes han ido al bosque Lily?-

-Los Malfoy, papá y mamá, tío Ron y tía Hermionie, los aurores de papá (creo ya que fue al ministerio) y mi abuelo- respondió Lily.

-¿Por qué no llaman al resto de la orden y al ejército de Dumbledore?- sugirió la señora Weasley.

-Eso es una buena idea-dijo Albus, y se acercó a la chimenea para llamar a todos los refuerzos. 20 minutos después todos sabían que Voldemort estaba en el bosque prohibido.

Albus revisaba el mapa del merodeador cada 5 minutos, para ver si Voldemort y su ejército cambiaba de lugar, hace una media hora, que Albus vio llegar a sus padres, y el cuartel de aurores, pero también veía que también iban llegando mas mortifagos.

* * *

**HOLA¡¡¡ bueno, me demoré porque me fui de vacaciones. Espero que el capitulo les guste esta emocionante ¿no?. DEJENME REVIEWS.**

**Besos: su amada Lily Potter Weasley95**


	15. El fin del principe Slytherin

_El fin del príncipe Slytherin_

En el bosque prohibido, Tom Ryddle, un hombre de unos treinta años, con los ojos rojos, alto, delgado, sin cabello, estaba que gritaba de la satisfacción que sentía, iba a vengar a su padre el gran _Lord Voldemort, _sin descontar que iba a hacerse mas poderoso de lo que ya era.

Rose y James, forzaban las cuerdas con las que estaban atados a un árbol. James miraba con profundo odio a Ryddle y todavía, no podía creer que hubiera caído en la estupida trampa del que ahora sabía que era Tom Ryddle el hijo de Voldemort.

_Flash Back_

_-¡James¡James!-gritó Laura, la novia de nuestro querido Potter, era una chica con el cabello negro azabache, y los ojos marrones como el chocolate, delgada, y alta(James siempre decía que era la copia de su hermana en grande)(n/a: ya se que están pensando, si esa soy yo, esque siempre he soñado con eso) ._

_-Hola Lau-saludó James cariñosamente (se le había olvidado por completo que Tom Ryddle había mandado acercarse a el)- ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Es que…Swan te quiere a las orillas del bosque prohibido- dijo Laura_

_-De acuerdo vamos-dijo James y la tomo de la mano, y se dirigieron al bosque._

_Cuando iban por un pasillo, Rose estaba saliendo de la biblioteca y quiso seguir a James para ver a donde iba._

_En la reja cerca del bosque, James notó que su novia se volvía mas alta, y su cabello cada vez se veía mas azulado- Lau¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello?-_

_-Eres un idiota Potter- dijo Clear, que ahora estaba donde había estado Laura- por si no lo notaste tu querida novia está atada a ese árbol de allí- James volteo hacia donde estaba señalando la mortifaga, y en efecto ahí estaba la verdadera Laura inconciente._

_-¡Déjala ir!- gritó el chico, pero detrás de el oyó unos gritos histéricos muy conocidos para el… Rosie-¡ROSIE!- de un árbol salió Tom Ryddle, con una sonrisa fría (casi inhumana)-¡déjalas en paz Ryddle!-_

_-Vaya, Vaya-dijo Ryddle- parece que estabas enterado Potter… oh cierto, la conexión de tu padre con el mió, que me fue traspasada a mi-_

_-Déjalas en paz- repitió James- ¿Qué le hiciste a Lau?-_

_-Un simple encantamiento aturdidor vasta-dijo el hombre- claro que no fue fácil lanzárselo-añadió- bueno, creo que ya sabes que puedo hacer contigo, y con tu prima mmmm… ella puede ser la otra parte de la venganza…-_

_-Suéltalas- lo interrumpió James (n/a¡Que lindo! Ojala a mi me rescatara)- haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ellas suéltalas-_

_-Todo un gryffindor-dijo Ryddle- curioso, sabes que tu abuelo le dijo lo mismo a mi padre antes de morir- dijo arrastrando las silabas ante el dolor que sabia que le causaba al chico- dijo: "Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja ir a Lily y Harry"-_

_-¿Si?-dijo James con una sonrisa irónica- sabes que lo ultimo que dijo tu padre fue "Avada Kedabra"y murió, trágico ¿no crees? Prácticamente se mato el mismo-_

_-De mi padre no hables así mocoso-dijo Ryddle ya sin su sonrisa(n/a: Ja Ryddle te dieron una cucharada de tu propio remedio)- nadie habla así del mago más poderoso del mundo-_

_-Para tu información Ryddle, Albus Dumbledore fue el mago mas poderoso del mundo- dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 3 años y volvió a repetir- deja ir a Rose y Laura-_

_-No-dijo reobrando su sonrisa maléfica- las dejaremos que te hagan compañía, pero antes… ¡CRUCIO!-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó James, sentía miles de cuchillos calientes atravesándole la piel, era horrible quería que el dolor parara, pero no iba a suplicar por eso no se iba a dejar vencer._

_-¡DISCULPATE¡- gritó Ryddle _

_-NOOOOAAAAA-gritó el mayor de los Potter, no se iba a disculpar con el hombre que destrozo a la mitad de su familia. Ryddle pronuncio la contra maldición, entonces el dolor paró y James cayó al suelo demasiado débil para moverse._

_-¡JAMES!- gritó Rosie tratando de zafarse del mortifago que la sostenía._

_-Traigan a los dementores, gigantes y los hombres lobo- dijo Ryddle- y llamen al resto del ejercito- y sus sirvientes asintieron, unos llevaron a James y Rosie al árbol en que se encontraba Laura, y los otros fueron a llamar al resto del ejercito._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Lo siento chicas-dijo James (Laura ya había despertado)- nada de esto hubiera pasado, si las hubiera alertado-

-¿¡Como!?-exclamó Laura indignada-¿¡tus sabias que ese bastardo iba por ti!?-

-¿¡Porque no nos dijiste!?-exclamó Rose también indignada, James tenia miedo, no precisamente porque el demente de Ryddle fuera a cambiarle el alma, era porque hacer enojar a su novia no era nada bueno, y a su prima tampoco, no se imaginaba que pudiera pasarle a el si salia de esta.

-Eh… bueno yo… no le dije a ninguna… pues… mmmm- tartamudeaba James, pero su padre apareció en ese mismo instante junto con su madre, los dos le hicieron señas con el dedo para que se callara "¿Cómo es que papá siempre llega en los momentos oportunos?" se preguntaba el chico.

-Tranquilos chicos, los vamos a sacar de aquí-susurro Ginny. Y sacó su varita- quédense quietos… _Diffindo- _Para su mala suerte, Greyback estaba haciendo su ronda por ahí.

-Vaya, vaya los tres Potter ¿Dónde quedaron los otros dos?- dijo el hombre lobo, sacó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas en señal de alarma. En ese momento aparecieron hombres lobo, acromantulas, dementores, unos cuantos gigantes, y un ejercito de mortifagos. Pero la señal era la misma que tenía Harry para su cuartel general, así que también apareció un ejército de aurores. Pero el ejército de Ryddle ganaba por mucho.

-Lo siento Potter, no alcanza-dijo la voz fría de Ryddle detrás de Harry y Ginny.

En el valle de Godric, Lily, Albus, Scorpius, Hugo y la señora Weasley. Daban vueltas por toda la casa.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Lily desesperada- Al mira el mapa del merodeador- ordenó

-Bueno Lily cálmate ya voy a ver-dijo el oji-verde- "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"… oh no-

-¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó Hugo

-Papá y mamá ya llegaron con todo el cuartel de aurores- dijo Albus- pero, Ryddle tiene un ejercito de acromantulas, dementores, hombres lobo, y unos cuantos gigantes-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron los Weasley y el Malfoy al unísono.

-Ah, y ni la orden, ni el ED, ni los Malfoy han llegado- dijo Albus Severus

-No van a poder con todo ese ejercito, así vaya la orden, el ED o mis padres- dijo Scorpius.

-Vamos a hogwarts- propuso Lily

-A no señorita ustedes se quedan aqui- dijo rotundamente la señora Weasley

-Y ¿si solo vamos a avisar?- dijo Albus, sabiendo que si iban no cumplirían el "solo"- por favor abuela-

-Por favor señora Weasley- suplico Scorpius

-De acuerdo vamos… pero solo a avisar-aceptó resignada la señora Weasley

-Vamos- dijeron los cuatro niños al unísono, y se dirigieron a Hogwarts por red flú.

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco llamaba a sus padres, mientras su esposa hacia lo mismo. Minutos después, aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

-Draco ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó muy preocupada la rubia.

-Ustedes-saben-quien está en hogwarts-respondió Draco.

-¿Tienen a Scorpius?- preguntó muy preocupado Lucius Malfoy-¿le hicieron algo?-

-No, pero tienen a James Potter y Rose Weasley-dijo Draco muy serio

-¿Nos vas a poner a ayudar a Potter y a Weasley?- se extrañó Lucius

-Si papá-dijo Draco decidido pero vio que su padre todavía no entendía por que los quería ayudar- si no fuera por los Potter y los Weasley, yo no estaría vivo… y pienso devolverles el favor-

-Está bien- se resigno el Malfoy mayor, y se encaminaron al bosque prohibido.

En hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, y el cuartel de aurores, ya estaban atados a un árbol. Y James ya estaba atado a un pedestal de piedra para beberse la poción que le quitaría la magia.

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO ASQUEROSO BASTARDO!- gritaba un enfurecido Harry forcejando con las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-No-dijo simplemente Ryddle- primero voy a dejar que sufras mientras tu hijo se queda sin magia, y después muere a manos mías. Después voy a hacer que sufras más, matando a tu sobrina y a tu esposa, para después matarte a ti-

-¿A si? Toca a mi sobrino, o mi hija y veras- dijo Ron. Atrás de el estaba toda la orden, el ED y Teddy.

-Jajaja- río Ryddle su carcajada era fría, hasta podría dar miedo- todavía no son suficientes-

-¿Y ahora?- dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy, detrás estaba toda su familia (para sorpresa de todos los presentes)

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hacen unos traicioneros como ustedes aquí?- dijo irónicamente Ryddle.

-Estamos saldando la deuda que teníamos- dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

-Como sea, todavía no se pueden comparar con mi ejército- dijo Ryddle despreocupadamente.

-Y ¿así Ryddle?- gritó Lily, atrás tenia a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y los alumnos de diez y siete años.

-LILY VETE AHORA MISMO- grito Ginny entre la preocupación y el alivio.

-¡ATAQUEN!- gritó Albus, y empezó la batalla.

-Esos son mis hermanos- dijo James cuando Albus se puso a liberarlo- gracias Al… ¿Lily no estaba con tigo?-

-¡Pero que escurridiza es¡- exclamó Albus indignado- busquémosla-

-Vamos- afirmó James- ¿ya desataron a Rose y Laura?-

-Si, míralas están peleando en contra de unas acromantulas- dijo Albus señalando a las dos chicas a unos metros de allí- no sabia que Rose fuera tan buena en duelos-

Lily estaba con su madre tratando de protegerse de 3 dementores a unos metros de donde estaban Albus y James.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM- gritó Ginny recordando el día de su boda, y un imponente caballo blanco salió de su varita ahuyentando a los tres dementores lejos de allí.

-Que hermoso- dijo Lily admirando el patronus de su madre, en ese momento a Lily le llegó una maldición cruciatus lanzado por Clear- AAAAAAAAAA-

-¡LILY!- gritó Ginny, entonces apuntó con su varita a Clear, ella viendo que le apuntaban dejo de torturar a Lily para batirse a duelo con su madre- JAMAS-VUELVAS-A-TORTURAR-A-MI-HIJA- entonces empezó el duelo entre las dos mujeres. Mientras eso pasaba Lily estaba en el suelo, la maldición había sido muy fuerte, sobre todo para una niña de nueve años por mucha magia que tuviera.

A unas yardas de allí Harry estaba batiéndose a duelo con Ryddle.

-TU VAS A PAGAR POR HABER MATADO A MI PADRE- gritó lleno de furia Ryddle-CRUCIO-

-PROTEGO TOTALUM-se defendió Harry y el rayo de luz roja le dio a Ryddle- para tu información, tú querido padre me intento matar, y yo me defendí-

-NO ES CIERTO- gritó Ryddle- MI MADRE ME DIJO QUE TU LO MATASTE Y YO HARÉ LO MISMO CONTIGO… ¡AVADA…-

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLO- gritaron los tres hermanos potter. Entonces pasó algo sobrenatural, el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, la tierra se empezó a agitar mientras los árboles se arrancaban de sus raíces. La gente empezó a huir del bosque prohibido tanto del bando de Voldemort, como del bando de los Potter. Pero mientras Ryddle intentaba salir, un árbol más grande que el sauce boxeador calló al suelo, aplastándolo por completo, y todo volvió a la normalidad, ese fue el fin del príncipe Slytherin.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto la pequeña de los Potter acercándose cautelosamente como si creyera que Ryddle pudiera salir por debajo del árbol.

-Tranquila Lily, ya todo pasó-dijo Harry abrazando a su hija- James ve aquí-

-Creí que no volvería a verte papá-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su padre.

* * *

**HOLA¡¡ este capi se lo dedico a mis siempre fieles lectoras: Lostsalingerscout**

**Saiyuri11**

**Yedra Phoenix**

**Bueno, en este capi me puse como todos se dieron cuenta espero que les guste. Porfis no se molesten con migo porque utilice tantos cruciatus con nuestros héroes. El próximo capi es el epilogo, así que muy a mi pesar les tengo que decir que la historia se esta acabando. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante… DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡. Besos: lily potter weasley95**


	16. Epilogo

**Hola¡¡ para mi pesar este es el ultimo capi de la historia. Nadie se va a creer lo que pasa en este capitulo. Y quiero dedicárselos a Yedra Phoenix, Lostsalingerscout, y saiyuri11, estas han sido mis siempre fieles lectoras que me dejan reviews. ESPERO QUE EL EPILOGO LES GUSTE¡**

* * *

_Epilogo_

Cuando por fin todo el bosque se hubo desocupado, Harry se reunió con su familia y fingió estar enojado con Albus y Lily.

-Albus Severus y Lily Potter- dijo aguantando la risa ante las caras de sus dos hijos- se han ganado un par de escobas nuevas- Lily y Albus que estaban esperando la explosión de su padre quedaron atónitos.

-¿No nos ibas a castigar?- se extraño Albus

-De acuerdo, si prefieren un castigo a una escoba nueva…- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡NO!- exclamaron sus dos hijos. Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia, hasta que Harry vio a los Malfoy comprobando si Scorpius estaba bien y se acercó.

-Eh Draco, yo quería darles las gracias- agradeció Harry-¿tregua?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano al rubio.

-Tregua- dijo el estrechándosela y sonriendo- por cierto, no te agradecí por salvarme ese día-

-Ah no fue nada, de todas maneras ya me lo pagaste- dijo Harry- por cierto, si quieren pueden ir a nuestra casa en navidad, y Scorpius puede quedarse todas las vacaciones-

-¿Puedo?- suplicó el pequeño Malfoy con una sonrisa y Draco asintió-¡Gracias!-

-Oigan- llamó Lily a sus hermanos, Rose, Hugo, y Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó James

-Es increíble, por mas de dos generaciones lo Potter y los Malfoy se han odiado, ahora mi padre invita al tuyo a pasar noche buena en nuestra casa- dijo todavía sin creer lo que decía.

-Es cierto Lily- dijo pensativa Rose- ¡hay que hacer fiesta!-

-Jajajaja- se empezaron a reír todos.

-¿Y ellos de que se reirán?- se preguntó Ron pasando por donde estaban los seis niños, pero notó que Scorpius estaba ahí- Malfoy ¿Por qué tu hijo está con nuestros hijos?-

-Por que mi hijo es amigo de tus hijos- dijo Draco primero señalándose a el y después al pelirrojo.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritó Ron- un Slytherin amigo de mis hijos… no lo permitiré-

-Para tu información Weasley, Scorpius es de Gryffindor no de Slytherin- dijo el rubio divertido.

-Ja-ja-ja Malfoy- rió Ron sarcásticamente-nadie se tragaría el cuento que un Malfoy está en Gryffindor- dijo creyendo que solo era una broma por parte de Draco, pero vio que Harry no hacia nada y se mostraba muy amigable con el- Y Harry ¿Por qué no le estás diciendo que aleje a su hijo de Lily, Albus, y James?-

-Porque mi querido Ron, Draco y yo somos amigos – dijo Harry apuntó de echarse a reír- además, si no crees que Scorpius es de Gryffindor, simplemente mira su escudo, bufanda, y corbata- Ron hizo lo que su amigo dijo, y se quedó anonadado viendo que tenia razón.

-Esta bien te creo- dijo todavía en su estado de shock- supongo que es una ttttre-guu…-

-Vamos Weasley, no es tan difícil decirlo- alentó Draco divertido viendo como todo el mundo estaba expectante.

-Treeeegguuu…a- dijo Ron por fin.

-¡No creí que lo admitirías Ron felicidades!- dijo Bill burlonamente- y Draco, tregua-

Así pasaron los meses, hasta que por fin fueron las vacaciones de navidad, y como estaba acordado Rose y Scorpius fueron a la mansión Potter, y los Malfoy fueron allí en Noche Buena.

-¡Hola hijo!- saludó Pansy- wow has engordado, parece que Ginny es buena cocinera-

-La comida la a preparado la señora Weasley, no Ginny, y la comida de ella es deliciosa- dijo Scorpius abrazando a su madre.

-Es cierto tienen que probar su pastel de calabaza- dijo Harry- hola Pansy, hola Draco-

-Gracias por tener a Scorpius aquí- dijo Draco

-Cuando quiera puede venir, y tu también-dijo Ginny

-Entonces voy a venir a comer todos los días… hola Al- saludó Draco.

-Hola Draco- saludó Albus- Scorp¿quieres jugar quidditch?-

-¡Claro!- aceptó Scorpius. El partido fue con todos los primos Weasleys entonces fue muy divertido.

_FIN_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Mi próxima historia, se trata acerca de mi yendo a Hogwarts, casi todos son personajes nuevos. Y atención ¡Dumbledore no muere¡. Déjenme el review pliiis.**

**Besos: Lily**


End file.
